


Heartshot

by swansongbird



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, Improper Use of Relax Gel, M/M, Sex High, Threesome - M/M/M, hatefucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swansongbird/pseuds/swansongbird
Summary: During their palace run the team encounters a new kind of foe, but when Akira gives a cocky response during a hold up there are some unintended consequences.(Aka: wanna find out what it feels like to use Relax Gel as lube?)





	Heartshot

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy it!

A rose-scented gust of wind cut through the room as the enemy let out a screech. The shadow had the silhouette of a human, but it was a completely black figure. Akira and the others had never encountered anything like this before and it didn’t help that over half the group was split up. They had decided to break the group up to cover more ground, this was one of the rare events where the Phantoms were getting close to the deadline without triggering a change of heart yet.

 

Everything was down to the wire now, they had to kill this shadow to get closer to the treasure. Akira was hunched down, he’d taken a few blows from the enemy but he wouldn’t lose here. Suddenly, Ryuji appeared smiling proudly and patted Akira on the back.

 

“C’mon dude, let’s finish this!”

 

Akira took a deep breath and stood tall, Ryuji was right. They can take this thing down easy. Akechi stood to his left and Morgana to his right, they had the advantage now. The enemy was down and this was their chance. Akira quickly gave the signal and the team scrambled to surround it.

 

Akira pulled his handgun out and aimed it out at their prey, his team following suit. It was ballsy to cluster around an enemy they had never seen before, but they had to seize the moment.

 

“Give me your power,” Akira’s voice was strong and demanding, it sliced through the silence in the air.

 

“Hah! You think you can control me!? I will break you with one hand!” The shadow let out a shrill laugh.

 

“Oh? What do you plan to do with your other hand?” Akira gave the monster a dirty smirk and laughed.

 

Akechi knew that he shouldn’t have done that, the shadow was already aggravated. Suddenly, the shadow screamed in rage and began to emit a bright red light from its chest. The room filled with that same humid air from before. Everything in the room now reflected with a red tint to it as a mist surrounded them. This was bad, it was stupid to provoke the shadow like this especially since Akechi was closest to the monster and any bad blood would be aimed at him first.

 

“Joker! I think it’s getting something ready! Brace for an attack!” Akechi readied himself for a blow and brought his sabre up in a defensive stance.

 

Before anyone else could fully prepare, a shockwave burst from the shadow, knocking everyone over. The impact was rough, especially for Akechi, who was practically sent flying. The shadow was gone, Akira looked around frantically. Did it turn invisible?

 

Akira was about to speak, but was stopped by a sudden sharp pain in his chest. It felt like he was shot but he didn't have time to worry. Akechi was hit hardest from the blast, Akira needed to help him first. Akira stumbled to his feet and dashed over to Akechi’s body.

 

Akechi could feel his skin burning, it was getting harder to think straight anymore and the dizziness in his head was starting to feel painful quickly. It felt like the room was growing more humid by the second, something wasn’t right. Were they hit with some sort of debilitation? What sort of ailment could they have possibly been afflicted with? This one felt different and as much time Akechi had in the Metaverse he’d never encountered anything like this before.

 

Akira rolled the brunette so he was resting on his back while the other two ran over to help.

 

The room felt like it was spinning, Akechi’s eyes darted between everyone trying to read their faces, were they feeling the same effects as him? Before Akechi could study them, he felt his eyelids grow heavy and his vision blurred. All he could remember was hearing was Ryuji’s voice.

 

“Joker! Dude! He doesn’t look so good! Shit!”

 

“C-Crow!” Akira struggled out the words and dug through his pockets for some sort of remedy. Akechi’s body felt like it was made of glass, close to shattering at any moment.

 

“Joker, we need to take him to a safe room!” Morgana yelled, he was genuinely scared here too, but his voice carried a certainty that everything would be okay.

 

“Got it! Mona, go get the others! Skull and I will take care of Crow!” Akira commanded before taking off at a lightning fast pace with Akechi’s still body.

 

Moments later they arrived at their destination and kicked open the door. Akira quickly put the brunette down on a nearby sofa. They were all sitting on the sofa now, huddled near the boy with Akira to his right and Ryuji to his right. Akira placed a hand on Akechi’s forehead, it was hot, it felt like he had a fever.

 

“He’s burning up, I-I don’t know what to do! Ryuji how do we help him?!” Akira was scared, the thought of losing a team member was paralyzing.

 

“Fuck! Dude, how am I supposed to know!? Take his clothes off or something!”

 

Everyone was so panicked that the idea of stipping your friend’s clothes off wasn’t a bad idea at the time and with four different hands on Akechi’s body his clothes was off in no time.

 

As time passed it felt like it was getting harder to breathe, everyone’s skin was so red. Akira was burning up in his phantom suit, it felt like he was going to melt. Something was off. Akira could feel this strange throbbing pain in his heart, but before he could ask Ryuji how he was doing the blonde began to speak.

 

“Noir just messaged me, she said Crow’s only resting and that Mona says everything will be okay,” Ryuji tone suddenly shifted as he continued, “Hey, uh- do you feel weird at all?”

 

Akira looked over at Ryuji completely confused, he didn’t feel anything too odd, but now that Ryuji brought it to his attention it was now so much more noticeable. Every part of Akira’s skin tingled and his muscles felt relaxed, but the strangest feeling of them all was his growing hard on. His heart pounded when he realized his dick was this hard now. Akira cleared his throat and shifted his coat in a way that hid his crotch.

 

A deep red stained Ryuji’s face, it was obvious they were both feeling the effects but both of them were too awkward to admit it.

 

“H-how do we fix it?” Ryuji sounded like he might die of fright at any moment. Akira hesitated for a moment before speaking.

 

“Did you wanna… You know?” Akira tried to play it cool, but he knew that they needed to tend to this now before the others arrived.

 

Akechi was still completely knocked out too.

 

“Y-yeah” Ryuji stuttered out.

 

Akira was about to give Ryuji a kiss but was suddenly interrupted when he felt a warm hand on his.

 

“A-Akira… H-help me too...” Akechi’s voice was weak, “I-I’ll do anything...”

 

Akira felt his dick twitch when Akechi whined out like that, he’d never heard Akechi sound that way before. And it was unusual for Akechi to not use their code names in a palace.

 

Was he serious? Anything? Akira felt bad for taking advantage of the situation but considering the situation they were in, rationale had been long forgotten. Akira knew he was gonna go to some sort of hell for this.

 

“I-I wanna watch you with Skull,” Akira’s request spilled out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

 

Akira was surprised when neither one of the boys refused, but he was even more surprised about Akechi’s enthusiasm. The brunette wasted no time and climbed on top of Ryuji, straddling his hips before pulling him into a wet kiss.

 

Akechi hated the idea of kissing that blonde slob, but his need to be touched was making him crave every heated kiss they shared. His body felt like it was moving on its own, he didn’t know what he was doing, he just needed anything to get himself off right now. Akechi was grinding his hips forward as he toyed with Ryuji’s tongue using his own. It was nothing like he expected, Ryuji’s mouth was sweet and his saliva had traces of peppermint in it. Their bodies felt oddly compatible. Akechi didn’t know what to do, but as much as he despised the other boy whenever their tongues met he felt fire inside himself flicker.

 

Ryuji’s hands began to roam the brunette’s body, every touch was messy and rushed but each second of it made his skin tingle. Akechi’s face was stained with a blush, exhaling a moan whenever Ryuji’s hand brushed over his cock, his nerves were so sensitive to everything now. Akechi bucked his hips forward to meet Ryuji’s touch. Akechi hated how Ryuji’s relentless kissing made his lips sting, but his body was reacting positively and his cock was painfully hard just from kissing like this. It was degrading to be this way, he knew how pathetic he looked right now but he couldn’t deny Akira’s request. Though, a part of him knew he needed more of that heat with Ryuji.

 

Akechi could only close his eyes and give in to the desire his body was forcing on him. He could feel Akira's eyes on him, everything was embarrassing and his heart was pounding. Normally something like kissing didn't phase him, but there was something nerve wracking about having someone like Akira watch your every move. All this nervousness only made Akechi more self conscious of how unbecoming of an ace detective he looked, especially when kissing the sorry excuse for a thief Ryuji.

 

Even though Akechi hated the boy, his touch was helping distract him from the penetrating gaze coming from Akira. Ryuji didn’t deserve him, Akira should be with someone who had something to offer. What did Ryuji have that he didn’t? Akechi knew he was better in every way, it pissed him off that he was being subjected to making out with this imbecile. At this point Akechi just wanted to show Akira how much he wanted him. He could endure making out with an idiot just to get closer to Akira. As much as his body reacted to Ryuji’s touch, he only truly wanted Akira’s; he needed to get his attention. So he did the only logical thing a drugged up horny teen would do and clamped his teeth down on Ryuji’s tongue.

 

Ryuji jerked his head back and let out a grunt in distaste, “urg! You ass! You bit me!” he snapped as he rested back further into the sofa.

 

“You looked like you weren’t having fun,” Akechi sat back and gave a cocky grin.

 

Akechi was about to continue his flirtatious charm but suddenly he felt another set of hands snake around him. It must’ve been Akira. Akechi quickly looked down to confirm whose it was, but before he could those same hands cupped his chin and jerked his head back, bringing their faces close.

 

“Calm down Crow, you both just need to get to know each other a little more. Just relax a little.”

 

“Shut u-mhf!” Akechi couldn’t finish his words before Akira brought them into a kiss. This was bad, he was playing right into their game. Ryuji’s his hands were now all over his thighs, every inch of him was being touched by the two. Akira had much more skill than his counterpart; his fingertips brushed over Akechi’s nipples as he ran his hands over the boy’s chest. It felt so good, Akira’s touch made him feel drunk. Was that persona he made a contract with? Why was his touch so paralyzing?

 

A shiver coursed through his body, he felt like his strength was leaving him rapidly and fell back into Akira’s embrace. Akechi’s neck was cocked back in an uncomfortable position and kissing this way wasn’t ideal, but he loved getting attention from the leader. Akechi’s leaking cock was painfully hard now, this amount of foreplay was unbearable.

 

Between all three of the boys Akechi was the only one naked, he felt so exposed, in both senses. Thankfully, Akira and Ryuji didn’t give him any time to be self conscious as they were already giving him their full attention. The brunette’s nipples were still hard from Akira’s touch and his body felt so warm now, he didn’t wanna fight back anymore. It was easier to let them do whatever they wanted. Akechi let their hands play with his body, it felt so good now and all he could do was focus on the sensations of their touches.

 

While Akechi was distracted, Akira began to place kisses all along the side of the brunette’s neck, allowing Ryuji to follow suit on the opposite side. Akechi didn’t know what to do, his body felt so responsive to their touch and there was so much happening at once. Even though he was naked he felt like he was burning up in his own skin from the heat between them.

 

Akechi let out a breathy moan as they made marks over his neck and chest, their kisses were intoxicating but their touches were even better. It was odd to be held this way, especially by some fool he didn’t care for, but this love and affection gave him an odd tightness in his chest. Ryuji left dark hickeys on Akechi’s collarbone, while Akira gave him soft bites and left him a trail of light teeth marks along his shoulder and neck.

 

The kissing along his chest combined with the caresses from them made Akechi feel shy and weak, being catered to was unnatural. All he could do was give in to them, he felt too weak to even reciprocate. A deep blush stained his face and all this stimulation sent waves of goosebumps along his skin.

 

Akechi felt a sudden grip on his cock from Ryuji, it was a tight grip, meant to be a little painful. Before he could protest, he felt Ryuji run his tongue along his adam’s apple to the underside of his chin. The blonde began to stroke Akechi’s painfully hard cock; he knew Akechi was feeling hypersensitive from everything too, but for some reason Akechi was having a much more difficult time restraining himself.

 

Akechi was getting restless, Ryuji’s pumps were painfully slow and only made him crave more. Before he could vocalize his distaste, he felt a sudden sharp sting on his ear followed with a low whisper from behind.

 

“It’s okay Crow, I know what you want. If you be a good boy and play nice with Skull, I’ll fuck you like you’ve always wanted,” Akira’s sultry tone carried its vibrations through Akechi’s eardrums. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, he hated the idea of being treated like a child here, but he felt like Akira was making a promise with him. Akechi couldn’t fight the desire he felt for Akira anymore.

 

Akechi wanted to tell Akira it was an agreement, but he couldn’t speak, his body and mind felt too busy. He knew that he wanted to tell Akira **yes** but the words weren’t coming out, was he really this weak right now? Akechi opened his mouth to try and speak but Ryuji quickly caught him in another deep kiss.

 

Akechi felt so helpless unable to speak, he felt useless. It was infuriating for that blonde mongrel to be so much stronger than him. Why was he the only one feeling this way? It was like he was under someone else’s control.The brunette wanted to speak so badly, he was so mad but had no way to express it. His body and mind were failing him, his silent rage only resulted in him not being able to stop the tears from pooling in his eyes. He felt so pathetic getting so mad that he cried, he felt like a child.

 

Akechi hated to admit it, but he wanted this. What was making him feel so needy? His body wanted to be touched so badly, it felt like there was a knot at the lowest part of his stomach. There was an itch inside himself he couldn’t scratch, it was starting to feel painful. Before he knew it he was vocalizing his thoughts as he stared down at Ryuji with begging eyes.

 

“P-please… Please… R-Ryuji, I feel weird,” Akechi felt pathetic being mounted on top of a boy and crying out for help like this. Akechi’s body was burning up with a fever and that itch inside him was infuriating. He felt like he was in a daze and his vision was growing hazy, but Ryuji’s warm embrace was comforting. He felt like he’d take care of him, this felt like a dream. When his sight adjusted and his mind caught up to him he looked down at his naked body and Ryuji between his legs. Akechi’s face felt so hot, with his legs hooked around Ryuji, his body was so exposed to the other boy. He felt so vulnerable.

 

All Akechi could do was take heavy breaths to calm his racing heart. He tried to close his eyes and focus on his body, but as he did he suddenly felt a wet finger on his opening. He gazed down to see Ryuji pressing his fingers into him. Akechi let out a breathy moan in surprise as Akira chuckled softly into his ear.

 

“How does Relax Gel feel?” Akira laughed into his ear, using that same erotic tone with him, “It must feel good, at least that’s what your body says.”

 

Akechi could only nod his head as he grit his teeth. His body was quickly starting to warm up to Ryuji’s touch and two of the boy’s fingers slipped inside easily, his hand was slick with that gel so it had no trouble. Akechi knew this was bad, that wasn’t supposed to go inside his body. It felt like a light burn in his ass, but it was quickly beginning to numb him. As Ryuji pushed his two fingers inside until his knuckles stopped him, all Akechi did was stare in surprise to how receptive his body was.

 

Ryuji began to search for Akechi’s prostate as he tugged on the ring of muscle, all the while Akira started slowly pumping his cock. All Akechi could do now was hook his arms around the blonde and  continue to whine out his cravings for more. There was no pain at all and it felt so good. His mouth was hanging open, he looked pitiful at best, saliva trickled down his chin and his hair was a disheveled mess. Akechi bit down on his bottom lip and forced himself to swallow a heavy moan that was threatening to leave his lips. He couldn’t stop his legs from shaking or the heat that was slowly building up on his stomach. He loved this; this attention, this love.

 

The numbness made it easy for Ryuji to stretch him so he had no difficulties adding a third finger with the lack of resistance. The Relax Gel inside him was starting to feel weird again, the prolonged numbness changed to an odd tingling sensation. Akechi’s body didn’t care how worried he was, hole was twitching for more and started to pull Ryuji’s fingers in. It felt so odd, that tenseness in his tummy was loosening. There was so much to try and focus on, Akira’s slow strokes on his cock or the pressure of Ryuji’s fingers now rubbing his prostate. His breaths became ragged and his inner muscles wanted to tense up but that gel inside him made him feel loose. He knew he could cum just from this, but the Relax Gel dulled the feeling of Ryuji’s fingers in him.

 

Akechi knew he needed more from them, Ryuji’s fingers weren’t enough, especially with the side effects of the gel inside him. That ‘itch’ inside him grew bigger, Akechi knew how much his body wanted this. Akechi let out a low whine and gripped onto the hand Akira was using to jerk him off.

 

“Please… H-help me… My body feels weird. I-I don’t like this,” Akechi’s voice struggled to come out, he was losing his strength. His pride was beneath him at this point, he just wanted this heat to go away.

 

Akechi felt a hand wipe away his tears and a soft tone from Akira, “well Skull, which hole do you want?”

 

Ryuji let out a low chuckle, “I don’t know Leader, can’t we share? He seems to want us both.”

 

Akechi’s eyes grew wide, wanted to shoot down the idea; there was no way that’d work. He wanted to fight back and stop this whole thing, but his body had no energy. He was scared of losing control of the situation like this. Before he could voice his disapproval he felt a dense pressure against his ass.

 

Akechi looked down to see Ryuji with his cock out and it pressing against his asshole. Akechi’s ass was so loose Ryuji had no difficulty pushing into him. With his lack of power, all Akechi could do was watch how his dick twitched as Ryuji pushed further in. Akechi could feel that faint pressure ghosting against his prostate. Akechi let out a needy moan, his body easily accepted Ryuji, as he watched Ryuji begin to buck his hips he felt a wet heat on his ear.

 

“This is going to hurt a little, okay?”  Akira voice burned against his ear as he nipped at it.

 

Akechi didn’t even have the time to process the words before he felt another pressure against his hole. It was stretching him further, he could only grit his teeth in response to the pain. It hurt, the numbness from the gel wasn’t enough to protect him from the pain of taking both of their cocks. Akira continued to push into Akechi’s ass, the cock inside him already struggled to make the necessary room and it only made it feel like it was pressing harder against his prostate.

 

Akechi exhaled a groan, the pain was heavy but he could feel this lingering desire in him. It felt like he was getting closer to scratching that ‘itch’ inside him. As he tried to understand his body he suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain on his neck. Akechi knew it was Akira, but he felt so scared of this powerlessness that all he could do is cry out in pain. Akira was biting down too hard, tears pooled at the corners of Akechi’s eyes. The pain of Akira’s cock finally filling him and the sting of being bitten was unbearable.

 

Akechi strained out a sob as Akira's jaws clamped down on the soft flesh of his neck. He alternated between vicious bites and licking his wounds, it was helping distract him from the pain in his ass. Akira and Ryuji started to move their hips against Akechi, the pain in his ass made it hard to focus on anything else. Akechi’s neck was wet with saliva and both of his legs were shaking. His hips were twitching as the combined size of the two boys pushed inside of him, his navel slightly popping out as the cocks pushed against his insides.

 

The room was so hot, but now Akechi’s body was getting used to the size and everything was starting to feel good now. Any fear or nervousness was leaving, he felt like a king, loved dearly by the two boys. Akechi’s body was so full, the constant vibrations of Akira and Ryuji thrusting into him was addicting. They moved in alternating patterns so Akechi’s body didn’t have a moment of respite. It felt too good now. He needed to cum, anything would do at this point.

 

The brunette leaned his head against his shoulder, his eyes rolling back as he let out another deep moan when the cock nudged against his prostate. The heavy haze in his head felt crippling, making it impossible for him to think about anything but the heat building up in his body. It was all he wanted anymore. He needed to be fucked more. He needed more of this. Akechi moaned loudly and moved his hips to meet their thrusts, his body weakly moving as Akira finally released his jaws from Akechi.

 

“You’re doing so good,” Akira whispered into his ear before giving it a brief kiss

 

Akechi’s cries grew mute, as he panted heavily through his mouth and his tongue was now sticking out while saliva began to drip down his chin. The nonstop stimulation on his prostate was exhausting, his arms and legs had no strength left. Akechi whimpered, he knew he was gonna cum soon.

 

He was almost there, he could feel it and as the two boys pressed harder into him Akechi could do nothing but to give a low moan and roll his hips down against the two cocks. Akechi’s body was twitching and his inner walls were growing tense. The orgasm he was seeking was slowly spreading through his body, the feeling of being able to reach his pleasure high just from his ass was too much.

 

“Gah! I’m gonna-!” Ryuji’s voice cut through the room, as his cock twitched inside of the boy during his release.

 

Akechi was so focused on himself that the sudden groan from Ryuji was startling, but the warm pressure inside his ass felt so good that he didn’t care. The weight of the two cocks moving inside him combined with the feeling of Ryuji’s cum filling him was odd, his body had never felt so full before. Akechi’s body tensed up from the stimulation, his hole was holding in the cum as Ryuji gave a few more thrusts before pulling out.

 

The brunette felt so stretched, but with the absence of Ryuji, Akira now had the proper room to fuck Akechi. Akira wasted no time and rammed his cock as far as he could go. Akechi arched his back in response to the sudden jabbing at his prostate, the slight curvature of Akira’s cock felt amazing.

 

Akechi couldn’t help but let out loud moans and was slowly getting more and more vocal, before Ryuji pulled him into a kiss. Akechi wanted to stop this kissing, but before he could object Ryuji began to pump his cock. Akechi felt locked down and had no choice but to moan into the kiss he was sharing with the blonde.

 

There was so much going on again, but before Akechi’s mind could wander again he felt that tight heat in his belly. Suddenly, Akira hauled himself up for a hard thrust; he groaned before gripping the soft flesh of Akechi’s thighs and slammed in, hitting that spot again and making him cry out.

 

Akira let out a laugh, “wow, you love this don’t you?” His tone was condescending, but Akechi was so far gone he didn’t care anymore.

 

Akechi’s body was twitching and he was squeezing down on the cock inside him. Akira gave another hard thrust of his hips, before letting out a gruff moan, cumming into the tight heat. The amount of cum inside Akechi made his body feel weird, he felt a different sort of fullness.

 

As Ryuji was slowly pumping him to completion, he could feel the brunette’s dick throb and pulse, overflowing cum all over his fingers. Akechi looked disgusting, his hair was messy, his skin was red and his body was covered in marks; he didn’t look like himself. Akechi fell into Ryuji’s arms, he felt so weak. As he rested on the blonde, Akechi could feel Akira slowly pull his cock out of him.

 

He felt so empty now.

 

Akechi could feel the hot cum trickle out of his ass, his energy was out. Ryuji lifted him up and placed Akechi on the sofa, switching their places. Akechi’s lids grew heavy, he felt like he was gonna fall asleep. As the grip of slumber took hold of Akechi he suddenly felt a hand on his own, it pulled him up into a hug. Akira looked down at the brunette in his arms, moved the bangs from his eyes and spoke.

 

“Ake- I mean Crow, are you-”

 

Suddenly the saferoom door crashed open, Yusuke stood at the doorway, his foot slamming to the ground from kicking the door open.

 

“Joker! I’ve brought-!” Yusuke froze up like a spell of his had backfired.

 

Before Yusuke could question the situation, the others poured inside, barely fitting through the door. One by one they all froze up the same way the boy before them had. Before anyone could speak a shrill scream erupted from Ann, who was last to make it in.

 

“Jesus! Ryuji what did you do!?” She shouted

 

“Wait! Why’s it always gotta be my fault!?”

 

Yusuke broke off the arguing with a question of his own, “J-Joker, what happened?”

 

This one was gonna be hard to explain.

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl this got a lot more focused on Akechi out of nowhere lmao. Next chapter I promise to focus on someone else! 
> 
> Thanks for reading all the way to the end! I really hope you liked it!


End file.
